Leaking
by Vians Hearty
Summary: A short story about GuyLee couple's morning.


_**Title:**_ Leaking.  
 _ **Author:**_ Vians.  
 ** _Pairing:_** Guy x Lee.  
 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the pairing.  
 _ **Rating:**_ K.  
 _ **Summary:**_ One-short about GuyLee couple's morning.

* * *

This was one of the rare time that Lee wakes up earlier than his teacher. Usually Guy is the one who waked up first despite of their "youthful training" last night. Lee feel proud of that fact, and decided to make breakfast for Guy. Lee hadn't had a chance to make one for his teacher since they became lover.

Lover, it still make Lee blushed slightly. He never thought that Guy-sensei would also have a same feeling with him. When he first confessed his feeling to his sensei, Lee was so scared that Guy would disgusted him and end up crying before Guy could answer him. But when he felt Guy's powerful arms around his waist, Lee knew that his love had been returned.

Lee slowly climbed down the bed, careful not to disturbed Guy's sleep. As his foot touched the floor, Lee nearly falling before a strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Lee? Are you okay?" Guy fully awake, using his elbow as support. asked his precious student in concerned.

"I'm… I'm okay sensei…" Lee feel embarrassing. He still felt a little sore from the 'training' last night…

Guy raised his eyebrow, slightly chuckle. "Sensei again, Lee?"

Lee gasped, his cheek redden in embarrassment. They had became lover in half of a year, and yet Lee still call him 'Guy-sensei'. "I'm… I'm sorry se… Guy!"

Guy gave Lee a warm smile. He pulled his lover closer and laid his head against Lee's shoulder. His tongue crept out to lick the hickey he found there, making Lee's large eyes shut down.

"You don't have to forced yourself, Lee. Beside, I love to be called 'sensei' when we make love…"

Guy had been very concerned about this problem when they make love in the first time. But when the 'Guy-sensei' word escaped Lee's throat in a sexy, lustful voice, Guy decided that Lee shouldn't stop call him 'sensei'.

Then Lee feel something wet dripping down to his thighs and quickly know what was that. Lee quickly covered his buttock with his hand. Guy, who noticed Lee's weird movement, try to take a better look at his hands.

"What wrong, Lee?"

"No.. It's nothing, sensei!" Lee shook his head, making Guy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lee, come on. Let me see it."

"N… No…!" Lee panicked, try to get away from Guy.

In one second, Guy easily lift his lover into his arms, bridal style, and laid him on the bed. Not let Lee have time to reacted, he quickly separated Lee's legs, which make he whining, and saw the reason why Lee was acting like that.

"Se…! Sensei… Please don't look…!" Lee hide his redden face between his hand in embarrassing as his entrance leaking Guy's sperm and dripping onto the sheet. His other hand had some of that sticky liquid, too.

Guy blushed slightly at that sight, feeling proud and satisfied at the same time. He leaned up to kiss Lee's cheek, coaxed him from the shyness. "Patience, my love… Let me clean it." Guy keep kissing Lee's forehead, nose, jaw and lips, try to make him relaxed. Lee laid still, let Guy do whatever he want.

Guy wrapped the tissue that placed on the nightstand and cleaned the leaking sperm. While doing that, Guy keep kissing Lee's inner thighs, which make Lee let out a soft moans sometime and had to bite his lips to kept himself away from being aroused.

After done, Guy wrapped his arms around Lee's waist lovingly and pulled Lee closer. "Better, love?" Guy asked while kissing Lee's nose.

"Be… Better…" Lee try to get up and notice some drop of sperm on the bed. "Gu… Guy-sensei! I'm sorry! I get your bed dirty!"

"It's okay, Lee." Guy chuckle slightly, pulled Lee sit up and nuzzle his cheek, enjoy how good Lee's naked body pressed against his own. "It was my sperm, after all. And what I had told you earlier?"

"Y… Yes?" Lee blinked in confused, he laid his head against Guy's broad shoulder.

"This isn't my bed… It's 'our' bed…" Guy whispered into Lee's ear and kissed his nose again.

"Guy-sensei… You seem to be enjoyed kissing my nose." Lee rubbed his tip of nose, the area that Guy had been kissed. Not that he mind, he just confused.

"Well, your nose is so tiny and cute." Guy said, kissed it again. "My adorable student, my precious Rock Lee…"

Lee blushed at the loving words. He leaned up and kissed Guy's cheekbone, then wandered his fingers above it.

"… So you like my cheekbones?" Guy chuckle, his hand come and covered Lee's on his cheek.

"Mmmm…" Lee nodded.

"Why?" Guy asked lovingly.

"Be… Because… Those make you so handsome…" Lee blushed more. He hugged Guy's neck and kissed it again. Guy laughed quietly before pushed Lee down to the sheet and kissing his lover's beautiful face.

The bushy-brows pairing keep kissing each other like that for a hour before went to their usually routine.

* * *

So? How do you think? This was my first GuyLee fanfic.

If anyone want to translated this into your language, I will be grateful. But please don't steal my work and turn it into yours. Thank you.


End file.
